Lazy Christmas
by Hanzura
Summary: As Christmas rolls in, Robbie is on his own, having a peaceful nap. A certain hero pops up, disturbing him. I definitely think that Stephanie is a hardcore shipper! :D It's a Sportarobbie Christmas fic, just to warn you, it's kinda fluffy. More love to this ship! Happy Holidays! Sorry for any mistakes! Please tell me, and I'll fix it!


**Author's Notes: Please R &R and enjoy! Hottie gymnast Magnus Scheving owns LazyTown, and please give love to Stefan Karl (Robbie)! He needs it! :D**

 _It was a cold winter night, a snowstorm is in town. Engulfing everything in crisp snow, it was a great Christmas Eve, especially for Robbie Rotten._

I was planning on a "do nothing" day for me, as a treat for myself on this fine holiday.

Thank the gods, there's a snowstorm outside, the children... And that Sportaflop, cannot play their so-called "sporty games". No noise, no energy, just me, my couch and I!

I was asleep on my fluffy orange couch, when I heard knocking on the metal pipe, which serves as the entrance to my humble lair. I tried to ignore it until it stopped eventually, I slept in, again,

"ROOBBB-BBBIIIIEEEE! Oh, Robbie!" A certain masculine voice singsonged, as I grunted in annoyance,

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT YOU... YOU BLUE SPORT'S ELF?! I AM HAVING MY JOYFUL PEACE AND QUIET HERE! And it's snowy outside! Go back to your balloon!" I shouted back. It got silent after that,

"He probably left... Going back to sleep it is!" I told myself, as I snuggled myself back to my well-deserved nap...

"R-Robbie, are you still there? The storm ended a while ago. Please open the hatch! I want to give you something! " Sportaflop shouted, disturbing my peaceful nap.

My ears perked up when I heard the words, "give" and "something"... I threw all my warm and comfy things on the floor and climbed up the metal pipe. I opened the hatch to see what the Sport's elf wanted me to see.

I raised both of my brows as high as I could, and squinted to reveal what the elf is holding... It was a small purple box, with a silver bow to make it all pretty.

My eyes wandered and focused on the figure that's in front of me. Clad in blue, packed with gorgeous muscles, grinning... And blushing?

"It's probably the weather, Rotten! He's not like into or something like that!" I thought to myself and I regret every second of that small rant in my head, my cheeks were heating up, my palms feel sweaty and I couldn't stop shaking...

"Robbie? Robbie? Hey, Robbie!" Startled, I stopped arguing with myself and now focusing to the elf, who is trying to stop me and my imagination. I gave him a tiny smirk,

"What do you want to show me, Sportaflop?" I asked in a very comical manner. Sportaflop began to chuckle and forcefully brought out my hand and placed the purple box over my palm. I blushed at that small gesture of fre... fri... friend... she... ship... (Blechh!),

"I just... I just want to greet you a Happy Holidays and I brought you a present! I hope that you'd like it very, very much!" He said as he lets go of my hand.

I was in shock, nobody ever gives me gifts in Christmas. I was usually alone and quiet in my lair, I never got to meet friends, but even... Even though I want the Sport's elf to get out of town, I'll never have a friend... He's my only buddy!

I stared at the gift on my hand, I kinda teared up... But I'm forcing myself not to cry. I gave him a small goofy grin. He gave me a grin, too.

"Don't worry about your gift, Robbie. I know you'll love it! Open it up!" Sportaflop said excitedly.

I opened the small package, my eyes grew wide, it was a pocket watch, plated with gold. It had a very intricate design, it resembles a cake slice.

I feel so stupid! All my emotions got the best of me, I suddenly jumped out of the metal pipe, and hugged Sportadork as tightly as I could. I never expected it, but... He hugged me back, but tighter and... Painful... Doesn't matter, I love him and there's no stopping that.

I buried my face on his neck, despite our height differences, I arched my back a bit,

"T-Thank you, Spo-Sportacus... This means so much to me." I whispered. I began sobbing and shaking. What is this that I feel? Am I... Am I in-love with him? And if I am, I wish it would never go away!

Between my sobs, the blue-clad hero gave me soft rubs on my back, it felt very warm,

"Shhhhh... It's okay, Robbie. I'm here... Hush now, if you want, I'll be with you for the rest of the day, huh? Would you like that?" He asked me as he looks at me. I looked up and stared at him. Lack of words took its toll, I just nodded at him. He gave me the biggest grin, that I've never seen,

"Okay then... Let's..." He stopped speaking when we heard giggles and laughter.

We broke the hug. I stood up and fixed my vest, Sportaflop looked stunned when I did that. I was going to say something when...

"Sportacus! Robbie! That was so cute!" A certain pink-haired girl popped up behind the billboard that covers my home. Then all of the children popped out behind her,

"Wow, guys! That's totally awesome!" The girl with three pigtails exclaimed.

"And I thought, all the gifts were all for me... Now, Robbie gets one!" The selfish boy shouted with a tone of defeat.

"Robbie and Sportacus hugging, now that's priceless. Calculating the 'Love-O-Meter'!" The techy boy said as he pressed random buttons on his "wrist watch".

"Sportacus! Sportacus! Robbie! Robbie! Do you- Do you like each other, huh huh?! Tell us! Tell us! Please?!" The hyperactive boy inquired as he ran up to the Blue Elven, to hug his leg.

The candy-infused boy both gave us his huge puppy-dog eyes. The Sport's elf and I suddenly cringed at the boy's request, we looked at each other in panic, blushing... Sportaflop then gave me a smile of reassurance and he look down on the boy,

"Ziggy, I don't know if Robbie would want to say something..." He sighed and looked at my way. I blushed, my heart was beating out of my chest,

"But, I would... I would say..." He looked me and held both of my hands. I awkwardly smiled at him,

"Robbie... I like... No, wait! Let me change that!" I suddenly laughed at his own embrassment. He chuckled at his stupidity,

"Robbie, I love you. Ever since, you showed kindness to everyone in town. I know that deep down inside of you, you are a big softie and a kind-hearted person... And even though, you're a villain, I will still love you, till my dying days!" Sportacus confessed and hugs me again,

"AAAAWWWWWW~! Go, Sportacus!" The children cheered,

"Robbie, it's your turn!" Stephanie exclaimed.

I looked at her then to Sportakook, who's nervously staring at me,

"Wow! Well, that escalated quickly! The wedding vows are up so early!" Everyone chuckled,

"Well, Sportacus... Don't you worry one bit, ya incredibly handsome person! I love you, too! I haven't notice it, until you showed up in the middle of a Christmas snow storm!" I exclaimed and gave him a peck on the forehead,

"I'll love you until my rotten days!" He suddenly blushed, I thought he was going to faint there and then.

All of the kids charged towards us, giving us hugs and cheers, I toppled over and fell on my back, I looked over to Sportacus, he fell, too. We were staring at each other, smiling,

"Kids and their unrelenting strength..." Sportacus said as he quickly slipped his hand on mine, holding it tight.

After all that, everyone stood up, dusting off the snow on their clothes. Sportacus is still holding my hand, it feels good when someone tells you they love you,

"Now, what do you want to do guys? The snowstorm is now gone, let's all play! What do you say?" He said with that cheeky smile of his,

"Yeah!" All of them said,

"And Robbie can play with us, too!" The pink-clad of energy piped up, look at me with those eyes, begging for me to play. I gave in and smiled at everyone,

"Sure, why not?" I said, still gripping on Sportacus' hand. He looked at me and gave me a huge smile,

"Well, it's all settled then! Let's play!" Sportacus said. He was about to run when all of the kids blocked his way,

"Wait! Since, it's Christmas..." Stephanie said,

"Uh huh..." Sportaflop and I said,

"And both of you love each other..."

"Come on, kid..." Sportacus cuts me off by looking at my way,

"I'm sorry... Come on, Stephanie... Spit it out!" I exclaimed,

Stephanie skipped and took out something from behind the billboard. She came back carrying a step ladder, she placed in front of me and Sportacus. She climbed up the steps, Sportacus helping her. Stephanie stretched her arm over us, holding a... Herb of some sort? A plant? With red berries on them?

Sportacus' eyes grew wide, staring at the plant that Stephanie is holding,

"What is that? And why are you holding it above our heads?" I asked in the most innocent way possible.

Everyone giggles, except for Sportacus, who is just staring at me. He released a soft sigh and looked up to me, with his baby-blues, and gave me a small smile,

"Merry Christmas, Robbie..."

I smiled back, then all of a sudden, in one swift motion, Sportacus gave me a soft kiss on my lips... He feels so warm and welcoming and sweet and love... He's everything!

Everyone cheered and gave their aww's and ahh's. We broke the kiss, panting for breath. We both stared at each other, blushing and in-love,

"Merry Christmas to you... Sportalicious... I love you!" I said in a loving way, he laughed at the nickname I gave him,

"I love you, too... Robbeautiful!" Everyone laughed. He held my hand again,

"Hey! Let's go and play now!" Stephanie exclaimed as she stepped down the stepladder, giving me the plant.

"YEAH!"

All the kids, except Stephanie, ran towards the park. The pink ball of fluff ran to Sportacus , hugging him. She lets go of Sportalicious and gives me a hug, too,

"I knew you loved each other! And now, you're together! In-love and on cloud nine!" Both of us smiled at the girl,

"Thank you, Stephanie... If you haven't notice our attraction with each other, I wouldn't spend my everyday life with this, handsome Sport's elf..." I said patting the girl's head. She squealed in delight,

"You're welcome, Robbie... And Sportacus?" She looked at the man who stole my heart this Christmas,

"Yes, Stephanie?" He gave all ears to her,

"You'd better take good care of Robbie, or you'll never hear the end of it!" She said in a serious tone. I felt Sporty shiver. Is he scared of a little girl, threatening him? He smiled nervously,

"Yes, Ma'am! I will, with all my heart! Scout's honor!" Stephanie nodded,

"Come on! Let's go catch up with the others!" She said as she left skipped and humming a certain tune (Bing bang diggiriggidong~!). Sportalicious looks at me with endearment. I gave him a questioning look,

"Sportalicious? What is this plant that Stephanie gave me? And why did you kiss me, with this hovering above us? I may be smart, but I have no clue..." I showed him the plant. He grinned and pecked my cheek,

"It's mistletoe, Robbeautiful. They always place this everywhere and it is a tradition that when two people is below the mistletoe, they would kiss... Even if they are strangers." He explained as we walked our way to the park,

"Ohhh, that's nice... Hey, you wanna do it again?" I said as I stretched my hand up , dangling the mistletoe above our heads,

"Yes, I would want that again." He smiled back.

 _As Christmas rolls in, the children were in their own homes, celebrating the day of cheer._

 _Two lovers all bundled up, sitting and cuddling on a fluffy orange chair, waiting in sleep for Christmas morning._

 _Love is truly in the cold Christmas air._


End file.
